


flustered

by idk_whatsgoingon



Series: dreamnotfound stories [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Fear, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teenagers, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_whatsgoingon/pseuds/idk_whatsgoingon
Summary: a fanfiction/ story about the platonic to romantic relationship between to friends, both heavily in the public eye,george looks at the paragraph that is written in his notes, the black text on yellow paper burns his eyes."I'm disgusting"he deletes the paragraph"that's disgusting"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dreamnotfound stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163996
Comments: 17
Kudos: 79





	1. dreams about dream

**Author's Note:**

> uh this is my first time posting on here but I hope you enjoy, this is heavily inspired by tbhyourelame 's heatwaves so I suggest you read that aswell,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> intro to the story :)

George held his hand out to grasp the man's, he was shaking and quiet, george whispered to him, "clay?

dream was towering above him, making him feel small. but he bends down towards george and kisses him on the forehead softly, he whispers george's name.

"george" 

he jerks up in his cold bed, alone, in the dark, sinking back beneath the covers and cursing,

it was just a dream, it doesn't mean anything. sweat runs down his warm back and his hands feel clammy as they rub together, sticking to the sheets as he peels them from his warm body, holding out his hand into the darkness; feeling around the lamp base and clicking the button to illuminate the morning, 

he covers his eyes quickly and waits for the blindness to stop. unplugging his phone and holding it in his hands, it is cool in his painfully hot palms.

An unread message from clay floats on the lock screen.

the things I said, the things I saw

he wonders wether he is ready to talk to his friend, feeling uncomfortable with the idea of trying to behave in a somewhat normal manner is too much for him,

he unlocks his phone anyway and opens the messages, the words dance on the screen while his hands shake in protest, the light shines oddly on the glass. his thumb presses at a profile softly. the name 'dreamboy' popps up and he sees the new messages.

,george are you okay, you left the stream really quickly today without saying goodbye, u can talk to me if u want,

the writing is hard to read, for his stinging eyes but he picks out the words slowly,

anyways goodnight goggy 

the second message had been sent two minutes after the first, at 12:45am

he traces his hands over the digital keyboard and ponders his thoughts for a moment,

nothing much happened, 

he writes

just a little family thing, don't worry dream. 

he types slowly and presses send. as soon as the message appears on the screen, dream's profile becomes active. his hands become sweaty and he feels his heart rate quickening, he is okay, it's just dream, he's sent messages before. 

its nothing new but for some reason i feel terrified, 

-

his message appears beneath the others 

glad ur okay,

r u playing with me and sapnap later?

george thinks for a moment before beginning to type out an answer but another message makes his phone buzz

he smiles,

I think he's going to stream? it's okay if u can't play :)

the message floats up onto the timeline, he looks at the smiley face and his hands shake,

his emotions are a mixture of fear and uncouthness

his thoughts wander to the promise that he would get to hear the beautiful voice and imagine the soft lips moving to the words coming from them.

then he types out another answer carefully thinking about his words before sending another message,

instantly the feeling of pain heats up in his stomach, he feels the back of his neck warm and his mind drifts back to the dream that had imprinted itself on his stinging eyelids. every time he shut his eyes george could see him bent over ready to press him against the wall and embrace his small body, he almost cries out.

yeah maybe I will,

he types slowly, then pressing the enter button lightly,

he drops the phone onto the duvet and lies back down onto his bed, cooling down almost as soon as he has stopped looking at the glowing screen, he was just tired, he thought. 

I'm just tired. 

-

he stands up calmly and moves over towards the computer desk slowly, longing to join the vc and hear the deep, husky voice speaking.

he opens discord on the computer and reads the messages from dream and sapnap on their server. mostly talking about the next streams happening and something random about potatoes,

a notification in the direct messges bit showed that sapnap had messaged george, privately? he worries that something is wrong, instantly opening the message, his heart beat speeding up.

is everything ok with you? u haven't been online for a while, dream thinks he's upset you,

the message time says, two hours ago.

he feels an excitment creep up to his chest, dream was thinking of him, which meant he cared, he looks at the clock, 10:33am, it has been three hours since messaging dream, he feels an intense pang of guilt, he thought about how scared he could have been thinking he'd made george sad after the bland answers earlier. george looks sorrowfully at the texts, he replies to sapnap apologetically and then thinks about messaging dream on texts.

hey! u still up for playing in a bit :)

he watches as the message lights up after he has sent it,

he is hopefull that dream will see it soon and he'd get to hear his warm, kind voice, and listen to his cute laugh and hear his chuckle when sapnap makes a dirty joke and he gets embarrassed. he is too busy in his fantasy dream world and doesn't see the answer straight away, but when his eyes drift back to the bright screen below, he finally sees the new couple messages underneath his own.

I'd love to, can I call you george

dream had sent,

george freaks out slightly, he convinces himself to agree he wants this, he wants dream, he laughs at himself and then agrees. sending the messages anxiously before turning off the screen so that he can no longer see the messages,

he feels his phone vibrate in his hand and the silly photo of dreams hands appear as a profile picture filling up the screen. he hovers over the accept, the green button reflecting in the sweat on his palms,the loud voice can be heard as the lines connect, 

"HEY GEORGE" he shouts as george giggles gleefully and yelps in suprise. dream laughs, with his strong wheezy laugh. 

he smiles at the voice he had been imagining for the morning he feels like he had been starving for days on end.

"hey, dream. how are you?" he asks politely trying to mask the anxiousness in his stomach, he laughs and stutters quietly. 

"g-good haha, it's really hot here in Florida, I guess I'm just sweating to death" george smiles at the words that now slightly repeat in his head, 

"ooooh sweaty dream haha" george teases, the call goes silent and then dream's explosion of laughter can be heard loudly,

"want a picture," he teases back, george suddenly imagines something that he shouldn't have.

he blushes wildly and thought of his tshirt clinging to his chest and his hair greasy, hands clammy fill his noisy brain.

"george, u ok?" the voice button lights up green as his voice comes through to george's end, 

he realises that he has drifted off yet again, 

"yeah haha," he stumbles over his words, 

"your adorable" dream says, in a flirtatious kind of voice, his head pangs in pain and his heart flutters in his throat, why can't it go back to normal.

"shuttup dreamie'" he whispers cautiously, making an effort to act happy enough to get dream off his tail, 

"I'll play with u in a bit, george." he says kindly, giggling again anxiously awaiting his name to be lit up again on the discord. 

"I'm going to stream it if thats okay? we could play on hypixel together "

george suggests, 

"and I'd love to, georgie" comes the reply supported by a wheezing laugh and george closes the phone call.

george never has seen his face, but that voice is enough for him to get in a cold sweat,

the charming persona keeps going in real life and the flirty jokes are a bit too real in his head. 

george thinks about how dream would respond if the relationship ever went further than friendship, would he still want it? 

would dream and sapnap find me gross?

george thinks anxiously 

messing with his fingernails while stroking his soft cat's fur

would they feel uncomfortable hanging out with him? 

would he be kicked out of the dream smp?! 

he decides to keep his mind quiet, it is just a platonic relationship and he isn't going to ruin anything. 

his mind cant stay focused on getting the twitch stream set up so he sits back down on the matress,

fearfully twiddling his thumbs and biting at the short nails on his fingertips, the feeling of fear climbing back up his throat making him gag slightly and feel sick to his fluttering stomach.

he stands up again, but quickly realises his mistake as his head explodes with a sharp pain. 

he lies down uncomfortably and his brain forces him to do the one thing he'd been trying not to do, think.


	2. cold sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . 
> 
> "I cant, dream!"
> 
> he whispers softly at george again causing shivers to spread down his back and neck,
> 
> "don't do that to me,"
> 
> george breathes slowly,
> 
> "I do whatever I want,"

His hands shake and he feels the numb pain in his trembling legs prevent him from walking quickly so he walks slowly to the bathroom,

he places his phone on the sink so that he won't miss important calls,

he climbs painfully into the stream of directed water, the steam on the mirrors making it impossible to make out more than the shape of his slouched body,

the steam already clearing his head as he sits against the almost opaque glass,

he cries,

with pain,

with regret,

his stomach knotted trying to rid itself off the images forming in his messed up brain of strong hands and the voice from his haunted dreams, 

he is so stuck in a middle ground between his tears and a feeling of lust for his best friend,

he stands back up in the shower and rinses the shampoo from his dark hair, letting the bubbles fall down his clean body, standing still trying not to face the reflection in the steamy glass,

stepping out dripping wet, he grabs the closest towel and runs towards his bedroom, he feels the water drip off his body, then the phone begins ringing, he walks slowly back towards the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist,

it was him.

-

george stares intensely at the bright screen shining with red light from the photo of dream he has taken from the internet, he still needs to ask dream for a photo he can use,

the phone goes dark again and then lights up almost as quickly as it had darkened,

georges hands hover over the decline button, but he feels so inclined to accept the phone and give himself to the man he wants,

his pale wrinkled finger presses the green button and flinches when dream joins the call,

"george?" he asks quietly,

"are you ignoring me?" he asks in such an ignorant and pestering way that george wants to hang up as once,

but the lust that fills his drowning lungs will not be able to contain the withdrawal symptoms it will most definitely feel as soon as the line disconnects

"no," he whispers into the phone, holding the towel close to his cold chest, 

"I'm not ignoring you," he whispers softly tracing fingers over his phone case and watching the time change from 11:59 to 12:00,

"george?" he asks quietly,

george tries to contain the absolute pleasure that his stomach feels causing his breaths to be painfully hot when he tries to reply,

"yes?" 

"what are you doing right now?" he asks, his comforting words flowing through george's brain repeating against the feelings of lust and pain that keep his lungs tight, 

"nothing"

he lies,

"what about you, dream?" he asks, nervous for the reply but also anxious for the call to be ended,

to be able to leave his bathroom,

to be able to leave the place that he had only wanted to stay for a couple minutes, yet now he is pressured to stay for the remainder of the call,

"nothing much," he is speaking in quiet whispers,

"I'm bored, that's why I called you," 

george sighs quietly

"oh" he says, sounding meaner than he meant to

"not like that, you cheer me up you know!"

dream starts to dig himself into a deeper hole as he continues to try and explain himself in flustered whispers,

"why do u need cheering up dream, is everything okay?" george asks in his soft and kind voice,

"I'm fine." 

dream had spoken so bluntly that his response had been met with an awkward silence,

"okay," george said trying not to sound like he was sceptical of dreams answer, 

"well, uh" dream mutters quietly, trying to find a good conversation starter, why was it so hard, 

conversations usually came easily to them,

"I'm going to stream in a couple hours so, if you'd like to join?"

"I'd love to," george smiled content with the ease that a promise of gaming with his friends brought to him,

"what are you wearing?" he asked,

george looks down at his body, and the loosely wrapped towel around it,

he laughs anxiously,

"what's so funny?" dream giggles in response to george's nerves

"I'm, oh god," he is covered in a pink blush and stutters again quietly,

"I just got out the shower,"

dream laughs but there is a hint of anticipation in his deep voice,

"pictures or it's a lie!" 

he shouts loudly, then laughing silently while george blushes heavily and tries to regain control,

"holy shit dream?!" 

george scratches the back of his neck and brushes his warm hands through his wet hair,

"it's a joke dummy," 

"I got that," he replies sarcastically

he bites his lip softly trying to think of something that he can say to make the other laugh,

"what about you, what are you wearing,"

he asks, waiting for a response,

"grey sweats and a hoodie that you bought me," he says this softly into his headphone mic

"dream!!" he shouts,

dream laughs innocently, 

"you have no idea do you!"

george says light heatedly,

dream laughs again before saying his goodbyes,

"I'm gonna get food before you stream, love youuu" 

the last two words catch george off guard, he and dream always mess about and send, love you, after texts and calls but george finds himself questioning the reality of his feelings,

"george, you there?" he asks quietly trying not to laugh again,

"what? yeah, bye" 

he hangs up the phone quickly and closes the screen, 

holy shit

what was that?!

he removes the towel from his body and begins to step into clean clothes,

what the fuck was that

he puts his legs into grey joggers that he had bought online a couple weeks ago, they are so comfortable,

he swears angrily, why did he hang up so rudely, 

he pulls a blue t-shirt over his mildly wet hair, 

the tshirt is warm, it is snug to his sticky body and was a birthday present from a couple years ago,

george shivers and slips his arms into a grey hoodie, dream merch, he hadn't realized it had just been second nature to reach for the comforting sweatshirt that he always wore off-stream,

he wanders aimlessly towards his cupboards, he didn't want to have to leave stream early again because of his own lack of responsibility,

his hands reach for the back of the shelf, fingers curling around the half eaten packet of crisps from yesterday,

he unrolls the bag and dips a hand in, the dust from the crisps left at the bottom attaches itself to his skin leaving a crawling and gross sensation on his hand,

he stuffs broken pieces of potato chip into his mouth hastily while moving towards the computer that is hardly set up,

his fingers balance on the keys, infecting them with a plague of slaty dust from the food he had just engulfed in less than a minute,

he clutched his stomach

ouch

he rubbed ineffectively at the mess, quickly abandoning the action when the screen lights up,

he navigates to discord which has been actively making noises throughout the load up on his phone which is left beside the bed, but he had promised himself not to touch it,

he opens the server he had been using before, both dream and sapnap in a vc,

george breathes slowly and sighs,

hey you guys ready to stream?

he types,

when neither one of his friends reply he joins the call,

dream is laughing at something, george can tell it's forced,

george has known dream for ages,

dream is anxious about something,

"I can't tell george that!" he shouts indefinitely,

george splutters quietly trying to hold in his questions, he hears a noise from sapnap's mic

dream curses, leaving the call,

"did I do something wrong sap?"

he asks quietly, still confused about the conversation he had 'walked' in on,

"no, hes just being an idiot,"

sapnap leaves the call too,

george is alone on the vc for a moment before disconnecting as well,

"I guess we aren't playing mc together tonight,"

he sighs disappointedly and closes discord,

what couldn't dream tell him,

does dream know?

he lay down on his matress again, opening the phone that he had previously decided that he would never use again,

"I'm so stupid" he says under his strained breath,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave suggestions and ideas for more chapters I love hearing from u :) 
> 
> bee xx


	3. blushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more discord vc fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoy- short chapter. sorry I can't get these out as quickly as usual 
> 
> -ezra

"george"

he holds his ears to his head tightly,

"in not going to hurt you,"

the blonde haired beast stands tall above him, he looks away,

"george,"

his voice is filled with enough malice to crack the bones in george's legs while they shake beneath him,

he cowers away and shuffles backwards into a suddenly appearing wall,

"help,"

he whispers softly, not meaning to be heard, just as a silent plea, a silent beg for a slight chance at mercy on him,

"george,"

his eyes flicker open and he winces,

the voice that had been tormenting his squirming brain, wasn't fabricated, it was coming from a discord call that he had absent mindedly left open, like he did ever day while he works,

dream laughs awkwardly,

"what do you need help with?" 

he asked in a little whisper, using his words to create a stupid british accent,

"oh god," he whispers, shit shit shit

"you okay?" dream asks, a serious tone added to the previous mocking

georges hands hold his sheets tightly,

"fine" he says bluntly, knuckles white with the pressure he puts on them,

"george" dream asks again, this time worried, this time scared

"fine." george says angrily,

before dream can ask again, george powers off his computer,

"fuck"

\--

his eyes float around the room,

he grabs for his phone,

opening notes,

shit, I didn't mean to leave that open, I didn't want to, I'm so embarrassed, what else did you hear, did you hear it all, the crying the yelling, the confessing, the fear?

he closes his notes, 134,678 words,

that's alot of words,

he hits his head with bawled fists and sobs softly blinking through the tears, 

they hit his duvet cover and darken the space under his head,

it's dark, it's night but george hasn't had a full night's sleep in weeks,

dream thinks it's stress

george thinks it's dream

-

"you could have called earlier," said the calm voice of a friend,

"I just, I don't know, it's all getting a bit too real,"

sapnap sighs quietly, and george's face sinks,

"nick, oh god I'm so sorry, I don't want to make you uncomfortable,"

sapnap laughs softly, and makes a weird noise,

the echo of typing can be heard from sapnap's computer through the call,

" no, it's, it's fine," he says, monotonously, a voice low but void of any happy emotion,

george doesn't think it's fine,

"uh, it doesn't matter"

he leaves the discord vc, and flops down onto his bed,

"no one fucking cares anymore" he shouts forgetting about the neighbors warning,

he hears a shuffle at the door, post is the probability but he still feels anxious when approaching the sound,

post, just as he thought,

a couple envelopes from the bank and a box, attached to the box is a red envelope- george scrawled on the front in messy handwriting,

"what the hell, I didn't order anything"

he looked round the corner before grabbing the post and closing the door,

\--

he grabs for a set of lavender handled scissors, scoring the parcel tape through the middle and unpacking what's inside,

he knew the handwriting on sight- dream,

he didn't know the contents of the box

unwrapping the tissue paper he stopped when he felt something soft,

clothes?

he pulled the items out,

reading the list that was previously tucked inside the card,

_to my best friend george,,

you seemed kinda off recently, I know I can't be there with you and give you a hug but I hope these help,

contents

blue hoodie from my merch (I washed it at my house so hopefully it doesn't smell too bad)

some more clout goggles :)

some chocolate and a gogy-dream water bottle-

xx I hope you like it gogy

-dream (clay)_

george wipes his seemingly wet face with his sleeve, pulling the hoodie already on his body over his head,

his hair is ruffled as he quickly pulls the new blue one on instead,

it's warm and comfy, it smells, different.

like dream, hopefully.

he opens the chocolate and shoves one into his mouth, chewing loudly on the caramel inside,

"oh god, thank you" he whispers, in reality he's thanking dream,

-george  
hey thanks for the present, I love the hoodie it's comfy

-dream  
np xx love you george, I hope it smells of me still

-george  
<3 it smells nice, I hope you can give me one of your hoodies when I see you,

-dream  
it wouldn't fit you!!

-george  
it would be a perfect fit, 

-dream  
George it would swamp you

-george  
shut up pissbaby

-dream  
:p

-dream  
call me later okay

-george  
okay :)

george smiles, call him later, he sighs happily and gets up to make lunch

-

-dream  
are you going to do tommy's video today?

-george  
I think so, you?

-dream  
yeah

-george  
cool

-dream  
cool

george giggles and opens discord, tommy and wilbur are already in vc2, it's always fun to talk with wilbur, he's super funny, george thinks Dream's a bit jealous though,

"hiiii" george giggles lightly again and then yelps when the earrape of tommy comes through his computer,

"WOAH GEORGENOTFOUND" the kid shouts

"yeah?" george says softly raising his eyebrows

wibur laughs quietly and then speaks over tommy's confusing muttering

"ignore the child gogy" he says

george's face snaps back to straight,

"don't call me that" he says with some undertones of anger

wibur seems taken aback and tommy stops speaking,

"dream calls you that," he retorts

george waits a second before replying, "yeah, not you tho"

there's an awkward silence before dream logs on, and begins to flirt kindly with george,

"heyyy gogy" he whispers in a deeper voice than usual

george turns on a voice filter to make hsi voice super high, "ello piss baby" he says, unable to finish before bursting into high pitched giggles,

he turns off the voice changer quickly as dream responds with a simple, "bleh"

his phone buzzes

-one new message from dream-  
\----snapchat----

-dream  
you okay?

-george  
yeah, fine

call just me and you later?

-dream  
yeah, miss uuuuu

-george  
we're literally in vc together

-dream  
yeah but I miss you

george blushes and lets out a half covered yelp,

dream giggles at him and the other just let out half- confused noises

"what?" tommy asks with a softly irritated voice

george protects himself in a flustered voice, "it's, it's nothing" he giggles again

"nothing?" dream responds,

"dream," george warns

dream laughs again, his wheezy giggles making george get warmer, "you're blushing I can hear it in your voice"

george defends himself, he tries to act angry but is smiling too much, "I'm not"

wilbur cuts in with n embarrassed laugh, "am I interrupting something?"

dream and George react in the same exact way, dream, "shut up" george, "shut up"

"prove it, idiot" dream says mockingly, george frowns and feels a flutter in his stomach, "how?" 

"photo," as soon as the voice comes through his mic he whimpers weakly, "what if I say no," he responds

dream laughs deeply, "then you're a scaredy cat"

george opens snapchat and flicks to the camera,

he opens it and slightly lets his cheeks be visible, so he's peering over the phone,

he uses a filter to get rid of the redness on his cheeks, but it worsens it,

"george!! you're so red!" he cries, george can hear the blush in his throat but decides not to mention it

"he sent one?" tommy asks,

he doesn't receive an answer

-george  
send me one back

-dream  
why

-george  
cause

a photo attachment pops up,

he's blushed and has his cheeks puffed out,

the text on the photo says

idiot

george lets out a stifled laugh and gasp,

tommy kicks them from the vc by shouting loudly,

"I'll just play with will, and philza will join us, we can have a sbi reunion,"

"no one cares tommy" dream whines

wilbur responds kindly, " I care, especially about how dumb you are" 

george and dream leave them bickering and a notification pops up on george's phone,

call from dreamboat🔊

shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school work is too much at the moment but I'll try to update at least once a week
> 
> commenting and kudos let me know that I should continue writing
> 
> -Ezra


	4. Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late night phone calls ,, petnames and confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !TW!
> 
> themes of su! c! de and s/h 
> 
> hope the chapter is okay !!
> 
> Ezra xx

the red button seemed so safe but the green one called for him,

accept  
accept  
accept

the thin finger hovered over the screen letting the bright colors dance in the reflection on his hand, the lines connected with a jumpy sound and then he heard the voice,,

"george" it said,

his hands shook the phone he was holding and his face was paler than it was normal, that could have been the blinding lights of his set up, or the intense feeling in his chest,

the voice, which belonged to someone. he loved so very much, had tormented him, for as long as he had known it,

his mouth felt dry and warm, a blistering heat burning at his throat, he had to speak, the words were sudden and loud a blabbering kind of sentence unhinged and crazed, 

"have I done something wrong, if I have, I'm so sorry, have I hurt you, god I can't believe ive-" before he could get everything off his heaving chest he was shut down by his friend,

"no,"

there was a pause before continuation

"no, it's, it's not you" he whispered softly, trying to hide some of the embarrassment, through lowering his voice,

he edged his voice slightly higher, more innocent, fearful even, "is it, sap?" he asked, oh god he hoped it wasn't sap,

the response was almost immediate but it was also just as short and quiet as before, "no," 

he looks at the clock, it's late where dream is, 

"is it, you?"

there was a longer silence than before. the strain of trying to find out answers while trying not to listen to a creeping anxiety in his stomach, pulling at his brain.

"it's me" he admits, slowly breathing out a hitched breath,

george frowns slightly, letting out a sigh, "it's, you?"

dream is silent again for a while before allowing another short response slip from his mouth, "yes"

the awkwardness of the quiet is painful, george wonders wether dream is okay,

"are you, safe?"

dream takes another oddly long breath and then a few gasps inwards,

"I don't know,"

what a strange way of answering such a binary question, he wonders about dreams state, is he being held captive? "are you alone" he asks, cautiously,

"yes"

another short answer, it's pissing him off, "are you safe" he asks again, how can he be unsure if he is alone

the pause is shorter between question and answer this time, yet it is more stretched and viscous, "not from myself" 

george hears a slight sob from the other end of the line, a strangled gasp, trying to stop any tears that may be falling from his friends soft face, he wipes a tear from his own cheek, what is he supposed to do,

"can, can you stay, please" he whispers, george agrees quickly, gulping down the fearful quivering of his voice, "dream, is there anything I can do," he asks 

dream thinks, his voice sounds deep when he speaks again, "just stay, please, just talk to me" 

george agrees once again, without hesitation,

"I can do that"

he hears dream sigh, a relief full whisper of gratitude,

"so, what would you like to talk about?"

he asked, it seemed so weird to him, to be in this situation, he always thought dream to be so perfect, he thought it had gone away, the nights of talking him down, the crying and screaming, wishing he could hold him and stop him, but instead must use his words,

"I don't know, please just distract me,"

george blushes, thinking of a certain something that he could be distracted with, no, that's a stupid idea, a selfish idea, he's struggling, he's not your puppet, he thinks again, what does dream like?

"would, you want to play minecraft or something, we could do some speed running," he smiles when dream replies happily "yes, I'd like that,"

he opens discord and looks at his direct messges, a couple from sapnap, they were supposed to be live, they weren't, he thought a second, "I could get sap, if you wanted"

dream seemed defensive when he was brought up, "no!" george cocked his head to the side, forgetting that the other could not see him, "I mean, it's okay, just me and you" george squinted his eyes slightly, but began to open the game,

"I'm opening it, what are the settings you want again?" dream laughed at george's incompetence and george smiled, happy that the other was less morbid than he had been before, "easy mode, survival, that's it"

he giggled under his breath as he connected to george's world, "where are you?" he asked, wheezing slightly and making his character spin in circles

george chased him around playfully "I'm behind you!" he cried, dream giggled again and continued to pretend, "I can't find you!" he shouted,

george made his character hit Dream's and then yelped when dream hit him back with a wooden sword, 

dream continued to kill him until george sprinted off towards a nearby village, collecting iron armour and an enchanted gold hoe from chests,

he ran towards dream, hoe in hand ready to kill him, but dream had found an enchanted iron sword,

just before he was in range, george sprinted off in the other direction,

"no,no,no,no" he yelped sprinting away,

dream laughed and continued to follow him and hunt him down, "I'm the hunter now!" dream yelled as george squealed in fear, 

after accidentally hitting the golem, dream shouted in a high pitched shriek and george dissolved into giggled, "no, get back dream," he cried out watching from a distance as dream failed to hurt the golem

"tower! tower!" he shouted again, as dream towered above the mob hitting it with a shovel at first and then swapping to his sword,

he shrieked loudly as he fell off his tower and had to use cobble to tower again, by this point he was getting really angry,

*george earned the advancement diamonds!*

dream looked at the chat and then shouted angrily and ran into the dark wood forest on the edge of the village,

"shit, george your fast!!" he said appreciating his friends luck and maybe kind of his skull,

george blushed and giggled quietly, fast, he thought, ew ew ew, brain."be quiet brain," he muttered,

dream looked at the call a moment before going back to sprint jumping, "who's Brian?" he asked in a confused tone of voice, a strange expression playing out onto his face,

george went slightly red, "shit did I say that out loud!" he asked loudly, eyes widening and knuckles whitening,

dream continued to voice his confusion about ,'brian' when george butted in midst the rant, "I said brain idiot" he whispered,

dream muttered angrily, "well what's that supposed to mean?" george laughed in an embarrassed chuckle hiding the shivers up his spine, "uh, nothing, it didn't matter" 

he replied quickly,

it was followed by a stretched and awkward silence,

" I, think I'm gonna go to bed," dream said, words seeming spat from his mouth, a tear pulled at the corner of his dark eyes, hanging on his eyelashes,

he thought for a second and then realised that he had to protect his friend, "please, stay on call, I want you to be safe," he said, calming his fear and trying to stay awake,

dream sighed softly, "why do you even care, we always get into these stupid arguments cause of me, because I'm an idiot and-"

george stopped him with a couple simple words, 

"because I love you,"

dream stopped and breathed slowly getting his head straight,"you," he began but george didn't let hi.

"yes," he replied, dream stuttered with excitment and fear, "like, like you love me, alot?" he asked, george waited to get his thoughts in line, 

he messed with the collar of his shirt and the hem of his jumper,

"yes, I love you dream, so much, you laugh, your smile, the hours we spend on call, the feeling in my stomach when we talk," he could hear Dream's smile, "I love you too george," he admitted, eyes brimming with happy tears

"I love your eyes, your freckles the way you smile and the way you laugh, how small you are and how pretty your face is,"

george had a grin plastered over his hot face, the only person who could make him feel this was was dream, his deep voice made george's heart go mad with fluttering,

"so you won't leave me?" he asked, praying that Dream's answer would be yes, he couldn't bare the idea of life without him, he punched his thighs quickly to rid his body of the tenseness in his limbs, 

"I'd never leave you, you saved me" he whispered, george melted into happy giggles,

"thank you," george whispered back, softly trying to convey his gratitude in an unapologetic way,

"my pleasure for you, george" he teased, george could imagine him bent down hand out, 

"stop it" he said in a flustered whimper, he watched as his legs shook and his lip quivered, how did dream always have this affect on him

"okay, bubs, you still want to stay on call?" the other boy asked, sincerity behind his beautiful tones,"yeah, just for a bit" george replied, never wanting to end the call, always wanting more,

dream, the man who was still awake at 5:00am with no sleep had the audacity to say something, "okay, get some rest," he said softly, georges eyes could barely stay open,

"mmph" he pouted playfully and waited for dream to reply, he heard the whisper before registering the words, "for me, puppy" said the husky voice, george whined softly and then slowly getting up from his chair made his way to his bed, 

pulling off his trousers and shirt, leaving himself only in boxers and his socks, "for you, dream"

he had lay down and was pulling the cool covers over his legs whilst kicking socks off of his feet,

for him

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, I also post on wattpad under _idkwhatsgoingon so if ur interested in reading the draft versions of the next chapters you can read them there, I'm going to try posting once a week on here if I remember


End file.
